Schwarz Und Weiss
by HJSDGCE
Summary: The Schnees have many workers. But none stood out more than her. Hardworking and diligent, silent and quick, her name is Blake Belladona. Butler of the Schnee Family. (BlakeButlerAU, Blake-centric, Cover image by AlphamusPrime)
1. Prologue

"WHAT DO WE WANT?!"

"EQUAL RIGHTS!"

"WHEN DO WE WANT IT?!"

"NOW!"

The city was usually peaceful at this time of day. Of course, that would be the case if it weren't for the heavy workplace violations by the Schnee Dust Company and the current protests happening at town square. The Faunus, humans with extra appendages of that of animals, were holding up strike signs and shouting various remarks. In front of them was a stage and on it, a lion Faunus. He was wearing a blue suit and a striped tie, slightly teared at the shoulders. His lion traits involved his fluffy-edged tail and his orange mane, growing thick around his head.

He was a Faunus rights activist. And he demanded rights.

"Brothers and sisters! I bring you grave news. Yesterday, two of our brethren were found dead after inhaling toxic materials found in Dust. And what company handles Dust?!"

"SCHNEE DUST COMPANY!"

"That is correct! This has been the fifth death this month! And each of it were of our brethren, OUR PEOPLE! All of which were at the death mines that is the SCHNEE DUST QUARRIES!"

The crowd roared in anger. One could see the Faunus's fangs appearing as the gritted their teeth. Some were even carrying pictures of the president of the SDC, Frost Schnee, and burning it in anger. The humans watching it were wary of the situation, wondering whether or not it would turn violent. Police officers were ready at sight, wielding guns with rubber bullets and riot shields if necessary.

"We, the White Fang, will not tolerate this kind of negligence! We demand our respect! We demand our rights! And most importantly, WE DEMAND OUR EQUALITY!"

Faunus cheered at him, anger subsiding by the minute but never permanent. The Faunus had always have an intense hatred towards the Schnee Dust Company and like always, this would be directed to its highest order, the Schnees. The founder, Snow Schnee, started the company from scratch.

But Dust was not easy to mine. At its base form, white Dust, it was extremely volatile and quite poisonous. This led to many companies and inspiring businessmen afraid of harvesting it due to the costs of getting even a single kilogram of it. But Snow Schnee was not any businessman. He hired Faunus to work in these mines, earning coin for each bit they could find. With the expensive costs of Dust in the market, he made himself a millionaire overnight. For Faunus, they believed that getting work was the first step of achieving equality.

The truth was not so generous.

Snow abused the Faunus, knowing that the mines were dangerous. If he got himself human workers, he would have to pay more and that could lead to extreme losses. Not to mention the various human rights laws that he would break if they were to die.

But Faunus did not have these laws that protected them. They could die horribly in the mines and the government wouldn't bat an eye. With that, he avoided purchasing the safety equipment in harvesting Dust and gave the workers terrible living conditions to cut costs.

When the Faunus realized it, they were too late.

Too many had been working for the company at these conditions, causing an indirect massacre of the Faunus race. This led to an outcry by the Faunus but he simply silenced them. He had grown too powerful and he was not stopping.

The creation of the White Fang was a new beginning. A Faunus rights organization, it was the first legal one to exist. Peaceful protests had been put, meeting with various individuals were done and even an activist being on television for interviews. They were growing stronger and sooner or later, they would be able to achieve what they deemed equal.

Snow was not having any of it. With his power, he tried to shut down the White Fang from gaining too much influence. He could not accept his easy money-making scheme go to rot. Peaceful protests? Police sent to stop it. Meeting with individuals? Planting Faunus hatred in them before the meeting proceeded. Television interviews? Cut it off the system.

When his son inherited the company, they believed a change was coming.

And yet, nothing.

This and a bunch of other stuff led to the current protest, the Faunus representative and White Fang leader being the lion Faunus, Charleston.

"We, the Faunus, will not and CANNOT accept this! Which is why I, Charleston of the White Fang, ask for your help." He said through the microphone. The crowd quickly grew quiet, wondering what and why he would ask help. Charleston was basically the highest level of authority for the Faunus race. For him to ask help would be… important!

"The Schnee Dust Company will be having an important lunch of sorts tomorrow. But unlike other lunches, the heinous FROST SCHNEE will be there! If our words cannot reach the company, then we will make it reach its HEAD!" The crowd erupted with deafening cheers. Bystanders tried their best to ignore it while police officers around hurriedly went back to report.

Charleston fixed his tie. "I ask your help to be here tomorrow at 11 am. At 12, we will march to the lunch held by the SDC and with it, DEMAND FROST SCHNEE TO HEED OUR WORDS!"

Faunus continued their cheers but was quickly silenced by the lion Faunus with a hand. "…I ask much of you. Many of which have families to tend to. But while that is true, this may be the CHANGING POINT OF HISTORY!"

He whispered in the microphone, "So please, I beg as an equal, come and change history for our children." With that, he left the stage with microphone at hand. The Faunus protesters chanted out his name as he walked away, disappearing behind the backdrop. Charleston was the Faunus every Faunus dreamt to become. He was the example that every Faunus strived for. He was kind and caring, knowledgeable and understanding, fierce and true.

He was everything good about the Faunus personified, and that was what was seen in the eyes of a young Faunus girl.

Her eyes were golden and catlike, her black rough hair flowing in the wind. In her hands was a strike sign, much like everyone had. Her clothes were simple and old, the only thing fashionable was her scarf. And that too was bland.

She watched Charleston walk off stage and she was determined to meet him. With her sign at hand, she ran around the crowd, trying to quickly meet up with him before he left. Her catlike instincts were a gift to her as she easily traversed through the Faunus crowd. She saw a glimpse of him, just so close, and with quick reflexes, jumped out of the gathering of Faunus.

Only to bump into someone. A wolf Faunus to be exact.

Falling on her butt, she looked at the wolf Faunus in front of her. His hair was short yet sharp, coloured grey with dark streaks. He was wearing a white bulletproof vest above his black clothing and was holding a rifle strapped to his person. He had a belt around his shoulder and with it, hung small packs of ammunition.

He was a White Fang militant. But unlike others, his armour had red streaks on it.

"Who the hell are you?!" He asked with a vicious tone. The cat Faunus was too much in shock to answer, and he didn't like. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up forcefully. "I said, who the hell are you?! Are you a Schnee spy?!"

She didn't know what to respond. She could have just said her name but she was too scared to even speak out. Tears had formed around her eyes and yet, the wolf Faunus was still enraged at her. "Tell me who you are or else I'll cut that pretty little face of yours…"

With his free hand as he let his rifle hang loosely, he reached out for a combat knife at his back. Pulling it out, he dangerously held it to her face, intent of scarring it. He pushed the bladed side deeper and deeper, her tears now flowing in pain.

A hand grasped his. And it was no ordinary hand.

Charleston stood behind him with all his glory, holding his hand from pushing the blade deeper. He did not carry the same enthusiasm and pride that he brought on stage. No, this was pure wrath, and he was desperately trying to hold it back.

"Jared, what do you think you're doing?" the lion Faunus asked, his tone venomous. The wolf Faunus had a stare down with him, and he did not look like he was giving up. "I'm just handling some spies, that's all."

"That there is a child. She is no spy of the SDC. I ask you politely to pull that knife off her face."

He gritted his teeth and turned to the cat Faunus. "I'll be done in a sec. She needs to be taught a lesson."

This time, Charleston was no happy. His grip tightened and the wolf Faunus noticed. "She needs no lesson on this. As the leader of the White Fang, I order you to stand down."

Being the leader of the White Fang has its perks. One of which was full authority over the members and personal guardsmen or militants. Jared, the wolf Faunus, was a militant of the White Fang and he must obey the direct order. Reluctantly, he grunted and pulled the knife off her face and dropped her carelessly onto the ground.

Her face had a small cut on the left cheek and it was bleeding. Placing her hand on her face, she noticed the blood coming out and slowly, her tears start building up once more, ready to explode. Just as she was about to cry loudly, the lion Faunus kneeled down before her. With a spit on his fingers, he wiped away the blood from her cheek and suddenly, glowed faintly.

Letting go, the cat Faunus checked on her cut. It was no longer there.

"There, now there's no reason for you to cry anymore." The lion Faunus said. Even so, she sniffled a bit, her hands rubbing her eyes. She looked like she was going to return crying. Charleston panicked slightly before checking his pockets. He pulled out a thick black ribbon.

"Here, take this. If you do, please stop crying. OK?" he asked. She looked at the ribbon in front of her and grasped it quickly, holding it to her chest. He was not ready for it and the next thing he knew,the ribbon was no longer in his hands. Charleston laughed heartily at the sight. "My, my, what nimble hands you have. Tell me, youngling. What is your name?"

Without looking, she answered. "Blake… Blake Belladona."

Charleston grinned widely. "Blake Belladona… What a beautiful name." he assisted her onto her feet, holding her hand gently while doing so. "Where are your parents, young Blake? They must be worried sick."

"I… don't have any parents. They both died due to the Dust mines."

"Oh." Charleston was taken back by this. He would have asked her to come live with him but with the current predicament and the importance of his line of work, plus its dangers, he did not wish to put her in harm's way nor does he wish to neglect her. "Well, um… Where do you live?"

"I live with my friend, Adam. He takes care of me." Blake said honestly. Adam did in fact, took care of her. He gave her food, water, warmth and shelter. He did all the work and the odd jobs to earn some money for her and he never asked anything in return. He always stopped her from getting work to repay her debt to him, saying that "these hands shouldn't be used to help humans".

Adam never liked humans. Blake never knew why.

Charleston sighed in relief. He wouldn't mind taking Blake in with him after hearing her piece of life, but seeing that someone else was there for her, she seemed fine. A small thought appeared as he relaxed.

"Would you like to come to the protests tomorrow, young Blake?" Charleston asked. Blake's eyes shined instantly and she nodded vigorously on it. Seeing her enthusiasm made him happy and gave out another hearty laugh. Wiping off a tear, he patted her head. "I hope to see you tomorrow then, Blake Belladona."

With that, he left to his car, Jared following him from behind. He scoffed at such show of affection and ignored the young cat Faunus completely. Blake was left speechless.

She finally met her idol.

 **-xXx-**

It was Tuesday. Normally, that wouldn't be much but to Blake, it was everything. After telling Adam about her experience, he quickly congratulated her and gave her some extra money for tomorrow. It wasn't much but it looked like a big difference to her. Even though Adam was happy for her, she could hear his frustration in the other room. Adam was 15 and she was 12 so it was natural for him to do the work and get paid. In a year or so, he'd be able to work for the White Fang, getting decent pay unlike his current job.

It was hard for Faunus to get good-paying jobs with humans. And slightest mistakes can mean big trouble for them.

Blake though, believed on making a difference. To make his life better and to thank him for taking care of her when he could had left her. She walked pridefully to the town centre, wearing the ribbon given to her on her arm. And with her, many other Faunus walked side by side. Faunus had waited for the day that their words will be heard.

Today was that day.

Meanwhile, at a fancy and expensive restaurant, sat a young petite girl, waiting for her lunch. She was wearing a white summer dress and had beautiful white hair. Her back was straight and her arms were stiff, showing her stature.

She was Weiss Schnee, daughter of Frost Schnee and future heiress to the Schnee Dust Company.

Besides her was her father, his body as stiff as she was. He was meeting some very important clients and brought Weiss with him to give her the experience needed. To be honest, she was bored of watching these men talking.

"As you know, the Schnee Dust Company had recently revealed a new product. It's still in the testing ranges and if everything goes as planned, this product would revolutionize the world of medicine." Frost Schnee said with a smug look.

His clients were the head doctor and medical expert of Vale, a high ranking officer from Atlas's great military and a famous scientist well-known for his achievements in the properties and usage of Dust.

"I see…" said the doctor. "This new product of yours. What can it do?"

"Well, it was planned as a small emergency room of sorts. It would be quick and accurate in healing major injuries such as near-fatal wounds and third-degree burns. The use is simple but ingenious."

Frost continued. "The patient is placed into the machine's bed. The machine is then closed and it will scan the patient for injuries and vitals. There, the robotic arms inside will do its best in saving the patient by pumping regulated amounts of Dust into the body and certain points. There are also arms used to stitch back deep wounds and apply healing solvent to any other injuries, as well as other uses. If the patient's heart has stopped, there are also arms that act as defibrillators."

"For now, it can only heal physical wounds like gun shots and stabs. For diseases like cancer, it can only slow down the effects and remove any dangerous toxins from the body but it cannot yet heal it completely."

"Ah, I get it!" The Atlestian officer spoke. "So how does this help in the military?"

Frost chuckled slightly. "We designed it specifically for that. You all probably know of the use of rocket lockers in Hunter academies, correct?"

"Ah yes, it was built for instant weapon retrieval. Quite a useful invention, I might add." Said the scientist.

"Well, this product of ours is designed the same way. It can be called upon by Hunters or soldiers in need of medical assistance. With our newly-designed fusion core, it can be used continuously at a period of 12 hours. There will be no problems of electricity."

His clients all smiled at that remark. An instant emergency room that can be used when needed at any location. This truly was a product that would revolutionize the world.

A waitress came by and in her hand was a tray of food. "Ah, it seems our meals have arrived. We'll continue our talk afterwards."

Weiss looked upon the dish in front of her. Grilled peppered mackerel with a purée garnish. Just the way she liked it. She picked up her knife and fork and manneredly sliced one bite. Despite her wanting to just cheer for her food, she held back. She must not make a fool of herself in front of her father's clients.

She was a Schnee and that name alone carried weight.

After finishing their meals, Weiss carefully placed her utensils at a 5 o'clock angle. She wiped her mouth with the table napkin and drank some juice. "Thank you for the meal."

Frost smiled at his daughter's politeness. This was one of the reasons why he chose Weiss as the heir instead of her sister. But truly, there was another reason why he chose her over his eldest daughter, Winter. One trait that he was both proud of and frowned upon.

Frost ignored the thought and stood up from his chair, invited, "Come then, this is no ordinary lunch. I brought the ER Port with me to show you all personally."

"ER Port? Is that what you are calling it?" asked the doctor. The scientist too was interested.

"Yes. We have yet to make a name for the product so we call it the ER Port for now." Frost replied. As he guided his clients to their vehicles, Weiss had ran off in front of him and was staring out the window. "Daddy, look!"

Frost looked out the window that separated them from the outdoors and froze. Beyond the gates were Faunus upon Faunus, holding strike signs and chanting out his name. Around them were the whole police force of the city, each wielding riot shields and wearing armour. They couldn't stop the protests as it wasn't illegal but that didn't mean they couldn't take precaution.

With them was the leader of the White Fang, the lion Faunus, Charleston. He held out a loudspeaker and spoke with his full voice.

"FROST SCHNEE! WE, THE WHITE FANG, HAVE COME TO YOU PERSONALLY AND PEACEFULLY FOR YOUR ATTENTION! WE ASK, NO, WE DEMAND THE RESPECT AND RIGHTS THAT WE DESERVE AFTER YEARS OF SERVICE WITH YOUR COMPANY!"

Frost trembled a bit as he stood. He was expecting a peaceful lunch and sponsorship negotiations for the ER Port. He didn't expect to see a mob of Faunus protesters just outside of the gates, calling out for his blood. It was trouble enough to have them outside of his company's factories and office branches. This took the cake.

"Tch, filthy Faunus." The officer insulted. "Always demanding more than they deserve."

The scientist looked at him in confusion. "Doesn't the military at Atlas hire Faunus in their ranks?"

"Exactly." The officer scoffed. He did not like Faunus. "They think they're so great with their night-vision and super strength. We humans had to work our asses off to reach where we are. And yet, here they are, daring to ask for more."

The doctor was about to say something but decided not to. That would only make more problems than its worth.

"Daddy?" Weiss asked. Frost looked at his daughter, her eyes showing no fear. "How are we going to go back?"

Frost didn't know how to answer this. He could call the police for help but the Faunus had done nothing wrong. Seeing as there was no other choice, he pulled out his phone and began tapping the numbers. Just before he could press call, he was stopped by the officer.

"Not to worry. I brought with me my own personal squad. They'll be able to handle this easily." He said. The officer pulled out his own phone and with one tap, called his team. Suddenly, a helicopter appeared out of nowhere and with it, dropped down a single trained soldier cladded in black. The White Fang militants nearby armed their weapons, in case of any violence were to occur. Even the police grew wary.

The officer walked out of the building, his new guard just behind him. The gates between them, the officer spoke with the lion Faunus. "What is it that you want, Faunus?"

Charleston was taller than him and in that perspective, made him look frightening. But the officer was unfazed, even by the slightest. "Are you working for the Schnee Dust Company?"

"The SDC? Ah, no. I am a high ranking officer of the Atlesian military. Lieutenant Colonel Jacob Fry, nice to meet you."

Charleston was unamused by this. He did not wish to meet some military lackey. He wanted Frost Schnee. "I have no business with you, Lieutenant Colonel. Please step out of the way and open these gates."

"Ah but you see, this is my business. I am having quite an important meeting with him and I don't want to mess this up, after all." He smirked. "Besides, I doubt animals like yourself would understand."

Charleston stiffed. That remark of his was a great insult and all he wanted to do was rip that man into shreds. Jared had heard of it and was ready to pull out his gun at a moment's notice.

But he wouldn't. Charleston wouldn't let him.

"It is fine, Jared. These are just mere words." The lion Faunus assured. Jared gritted his teeth by that statement. It was words that brought them here, that brought them this far and yet, Charleston was simply going to ignore this?!

The officer laughed insultingly at them. "Haha, that's right. Put that pet of yours on leash, why don't you?"

Jared was not having any of this. He didn't like that tone in his voice and he didn't like how he spoke towards them. Most importantly, he didn't like how he looked down on Charleston. Despite all that, Charleston remained calm. "Calm down, Jared. There is nothing more he can do to harm us."

Charleston looked back at his supporters. "We will continue this rally until Frost Schnee comes out himself." And turned to the officer. "Make sure you tell that to Mr. Frost."

"Haha, will do." He said. From Jared's point of view, he knew that the Atlesian wasn't going to do such. What he didn't expect was for someone to shoot tear gas at them as they walked away. "WE'RE BEING AMBUSHED!" Jared yelled.

It was chaos.

 **-xXx-**

Blake didn't understand.

One minute, they were all having their peaceful protest, demanding to meet Frost Schnee and the next thing you know, there was yellowish gas everywhere and she couldn't see. The crowd were running around frantically, everyone was in panic. Signs were dropped onto the cold ground, the police didn't know what to do. They didn't shoot that tear gas, after all.

But who did?

Blake too was in panic. The tear gas was working its way up her nerves. Even with her Faunus heritage, she was not immune to the chemical and was unable to guide herself out of the chaos. Her eyes barely closed and full of tears, she could hardly see where she was going.

Forcing her eyes open, she saw Charleston coughing loudly as he too tried to escape. His guard, Jared, was nowhere to be seen, probably separated during the chaos. Suddenly, a black figure appeared behind Charleston, his face hidden behind a gas mask and helmet. The figure had said something to Charleston but she couldn't hear it.

He pulled out a gun and shot the lion Faunus straight into the chest.

"NOOOOO!" Blake screamed as she saw the sight. Because of that, she had revealed herself to the killer, who looked over towards her with his empty eyes. Before she could react, the figure aimed his gun at her and pulled the trigger.

Next thing she knew, she had fallen on the ground as crimson surrounded her. All she could see afterwards was darkness.

Cold, empty, darkness.

 **-xXx-**

The sound of gunshots worried Jared as he frantically searched around for his leader. With the tear gas and smoke, he couldn't see well under these conditions. If he knew this was going to happen, he would have brought with him some goggles. Pulling up a scarf to his face, he tried his best to find Charleston among the chaos.

Roaming through the coloured smoke, Jared called out his name. "CHARLESTON! CHARLESTON, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

As he walked aimlessly, he felt a wet squishiness under his shoe. Looking down, he saw the one thing he truly dread. _'Blood…'_

Following the trail of blood as fast as he could, he found him staring at a puddle of it but without the body. Continuing his trail, He saw another puddle, albeit smaller and was slightly different coloured. But the trail was still there, still fresh and Jared was not willing to give up just yet. He ran along the trail, determined to find its source.

And hoping it wasn't his.

Despite all the gas, smoke and panic, he moved on nonstop. He was guided back to the restaurant, the smoke had entered its premise as well. But the sight was different. The gates that divided them from Frost Schnee had been torn apart.

Jared continued on, only to find himself face-to-face with a black figure within. He was wearing a full black outfit, including a gas mask, helmet and a black vest. At his side was a silver pistol and his back was a short Japanese blade in its sheath, a tantō. From his outfit, it was obvious who he was affiliated with. It was the same soldier that came recently from the helicopter.

The personal guard of the Lieutenant Colonel Jacob Fry.

"Well, would you look at that. Another stray animal waltzing in the wrong place at the wrong time." Said the figure mockingly. "It was annoying enough handling that one guy, and now I have you to entertain me."

"Who… Who are you? Where is Charleston? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Jared went back and pulled out his rifle, aiming at the figure. The guy had the same idea and also pulled out his gun and the two began circling each other.

"Woah, woah, easy there… We don't any trouble now, do we? Well, I don't at least." He laughed. "You animals bring trouble with you everywhere."

Jared growled but the man doesn't seem threatened by the slightest. All he did was laugh and waved his gun lazily. "Ha! There's that animal side I was looking for! To be honest though, I'm looking for your boss too. I was sure to have put a bullet in him but that guy… Man! He's such a badass! Punched me off the ground and disappeared! I thought he could've broke my jaw!"

Hearing such words, Jared broke free of his imaginary shackles. He aimed his rifle high and sprayed bullets in the figure's general direction, hoping it would hit. The black figure quickly ducked behind a rock, letting the bullets hit the decoration. After being sure it was clear, he pulled his gun out and shot bullets towards Jared, his aim more precise and accurate. Jared took cover behind a tree but he could feel the accuracy of each shot.

Jared continued shooting at the figure, not being able to see well with all the smoke and tear gas. Waiting patiently behind the rock, the figure pulled out a flash grenade and threw it at Jared. Surprised by it, he was caught it the blast and was temporarily disabled. With his Faunus traits, this magnified its effects and left him dazed.

Blinded, the wolf Faunus shot wildly in all directions. The figure took advantage to this and jumped over the rock, running over to Jared as his rifle spewed bullets everywhere. Any strays that come in his way, he would block with his blade. Getting closer, he spun around and slashed Jared in the leg, leaving a bleeding mark and forcing him onto a knee. Before he could counteract, the wolf Faunus was forced on the ground by a punch. And as he tried to get back up, a foot stomped with great force onto his back, forcing him down again. The ground broke with a spider-web crack and Jared was forcefully coughed out blood.

"Hmpf, you Faunus are always the same. Thinking you're so much better than us." He lowered the blade to the Faunus's back. "I guess you were wrong then."

Just before he could pull the trigger to end the Faunus's life, he felt a sharp rock hit him in head, shattering the goggles of his mask. He staggered back and off of the wolf Faunus, shaking off the glass with his hands. Jared took the opportunity to escape and recover himself as the assailant was left confused.

"What the?!" The soldier looked around, left and right, searching for the person that threw the rock at him. His eyes were shown behind the mask, red with anger and was obviously not happy. Focusing himself, he sees a small white figure amongst the dense fog. "You…!"

Weiss Schnee stood still at her place, her left arm curved forward while the other was back. Her body had angled to his direction with one leg in the air. From her stance, it was easy to deduce the single, only conclusion.

She was the one that had thrown the rock.

Weiss Schnee flinched back, noticing that she had been found. Quickly, she turned around and ran off into the fog, hoping that the black cladded soldier wouldn't find her. While she had yet to enter combat school, she was quite proficient in using a sword, mostly the rapier. Sadly, she was not fighting an average person nor did she bring her weapon. Before she could reach the building, she was grabbed by the hand and pulled back, eye-to-eye with the man she just enraged.

"You got some nerve, kid…" He said, throwing her away from the restaurant building and onto the stone pavement. Weiss recovered herself on her back and watched as the assailant walked closer and closer to her, his grip on the tantō tightening. "You know, I don't care if you are the Schnee's daughter. Nobody messes with me and gets away with it."

Weiss tried to scramble back but as she turned to crawl her way out, she was grabbed once more by the hand, lifting her off her feet. She struggled off, kicking the man with her tiny legs in vain. She tried opening the man's grip with her other hand but it was too tightly locked.

"Let…! Go!" Weiss demanded in futile.

"Let go? LET GO?!" He laughed maniacally. "Now, WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!"

"I used to be a criminal, you know. I was in prison, waiting for my death sentence. That was, until the lieutenant showed up." He went waving his blade threateningly at her face. "He gave me a second chance. He gave me freedom to do what I want without repercussions!"

His blade was inches away from her eye. "Now that I think about it, wouldn't it be great for you to die? 'Daughter of Frost Schnee, killed by Faunus protesters and the White Fang!' Now, wouldn't that be a good story to tell?"

He pulled the blade away from her face. "Of course, we'll need a scapegoat for that to work! Once I'm done with you, I'll find Big Bad Wolf there and kill him. I'll tell them my story and the lieutenant will be called a hero, Faunus will be thrown to the streets, I'll have a larger variety of missions to do involving these animals and you'd be dead. EVERYBODY WINS!"

Weiss was aghast by this. He was going to kill her and use her to blame the Faunus. The heiress struggled even harder, determined to escape alive. "I won't let you!" She yelled.

"Heh. Hehe… HehehahahahaHAHAHA!" He laughed away from her view. If it weren't for the screams of the people due to the chaos, it would had been heard instantly. "You don't get to make that choice, little miss beauty face."

He looked at her, his eyes still red. "Now that I got a better look at you, I don't like that face of yours…"

He lifted his tantō up high and slashed down onto Weiss, sending her fall down into a heap. Blood trickled down the blade, crimson and fresh. On the ground, Weiss screamed in agony, clutching her right eye with both hands as blood dripped down from her unseen wound.

"And that was just the tip of the iceberg!" He exclaimed. But from his psychotic attitude came a more sinister side. His eyes darkened with a grim expression. "The next one will be far more painful…" He said as he lifted his weapon once more.

But before he can enact his final judgement towards Weiss, Jared had jumped him when he was distracted, grappling him from the side. The two were sent tumbling onto the grass, each trying to get the upper-hand over another. Due to Jared's injury, he was losing his ground and was slowly being overpowered. Not wanting to wait any longer, he pulled back his arm when the figure had his back onto the ground and extended his claws. With one quick thrust, he embedded his sharp fingers into the side of the abdomen, going through the vest.

"ARGH!" The man in black screamed. He tried pulling off Jared's hand from his side but then, Jared would take the opportunity to beat him with his free hand. He placed his foot onto the wolf Faunus and pushed him off, as well as pulling out the claws. Jared fell back tumbling, breathing heavily as the large wound on his chest bled. The figure was not a good, standing up and ran off, disappearing into the fog and all while cursing. "Shit… Shit! Stupid fucking animal…"

"Hah… Hah…" Jared gasped in air. Pulling himself back up, he stayed sitting on the ground, making sure the figure had completely disappeared. _'I can't catch him at this state… I'm sorry, Charleston…'_

Standing back up in difficulty, he noticed that the Schnee child was still on the ground, crying her eyes out as the pain felt agonizing. "Daddy… Daddy, where are you…?" She cried.

Despite the opportunity, Jared decided to ignore the Schnee, focusing himself on his original goal and that was finding Charleston.

His leg bleeding, his face swollen and his ribs broke, Jared continued on, following the blood trail that the human soldier had somehow missed. The blood was still fresh but was drying up considerably quick. He had little time before what was left being nothing but a red mark. Following the trail on the grass was harder as the blood seeped into the soil, easily disappearing.

"Charleston, where are you…?" He muttered to himself, going through the thick fog that was slowly dissipating. He went through the bushes and around the trees, all before finally reaching the man he was searching. Sadly, he was left shocked and wished that what he was seeing was nothing but an illusion.

Charleston was on his knees, begging upon Frost Schnee.

Jared desperately tried to listen to the lion Faunus's plead but with the flash grenade that the assailant had used, his hearing had been disabled and all he could hear was echoed whispers of unintelligible words. And the fog had not made it any easier either. The chemicals still affecting his vision he saw only blots of colour and Frost Schnee moving away with something black.

As the human disappeared, Jared stumbled his way towards Charleston, an orange and blue blot that only up close, he could see the details. "Charleston…" he pleaded. "Charleston, wake up! CHARLESTON!"

Charleston lied on the floor, blood flowing out of him. The charismatic leader of the White Fang was no more.

Only one casualty happened that day. One that all Faunus wished never did.

 **-xXx-**

"It's a sad day for all Faunus as the leader of the Faunus rights organization known as the White Fang, Charleston Overseer, has been discovered dead at the-"

 _CLICK_

"The unveiling of the Schnee Dust Company's newest product, the Instantaneous Medical Capsule, or the IMC, had been received with mixed reception-"

 _CLICK_

"I have no knowledge of what had occurred upon Charleston Overseer but I assure you that I, Lieutenant Colonel Jacob Fry, that the Atlesian military had no involvement towards this tragedy-"

 _CLICK_

"Faunus protests are continuing to appear throughout the Four Kingdoms, sparking much controversy from the public-"

 _CLICK_

"Rumour has it that a new addition has been added into the Schnee household. All forms of questioning for this has been immediately denied-"

 _CLICK_

"A tragic bombing has occurred at the SDC Dust Research Lab at Mistral. Five scientists have been reported killed on site as thirteen others are now hospitalised, leaving many baffled for such massacre-"

 _CLICK_

"The White Fang continues to evade authorities as terrorist acts were appearing all over the world, from bombing to targeted assassinations-"

 _CLICK SCHWING_

A sigh escaped the lips of the viewer, promptly throwing away the remote as she laid lazily on the sofa, sprawling her arms around. She was wearing a simple white top and a pair of black shorts. Her long hair was left out, messing and unkept.

It was a Saturday. She simply does not care.

As she continued to die of boredom, a nearby door opened and with it, a figure entered the room. She was wearing a black suit with a white corset of sorts underneath. "Mistress, your morning tea is ready." She said, carrying a tray with a porcelain cup and teapot on it.

"Ah, bring it here." The lazy viewer said as she straightened herself up once more, dusting her shirt to remove the wrinkles. The figure poured the girl some tea before handing it towards her, who accepted it without question. She blew the tea to cool it down before drinking a sip or two. "Thank you for bringing me tea today."

"Mistress, I bring you tea every day."

"Oh, you know what I mean!" She huffed. Taking another sip, she sighed. "These White Fang ruffians are starting to get even more aggressive. Did you know that they robbed a train full of SDC Dust?!"

"Yes, I did, Mistress. You told me last week."

"Well, I felt that you needed to be reminded, that's all." She smiled with the cup in hand. "It's nice knowing that some Faunus can be good people."

"What do you mean by that, Mistress?" She asked.

"Oh, there's no need to be so humble about it. You know what I mean." She leaned back on the sofa pillows. "Also, you need to be less stiff and more relaxed. I told you that you can when we're alone."

"I am relaxed."

"You look like you're about to accept another order."

"Isn't that my responsibility as your personal helper?"

She frowned. "Yes, it is… But that doesn't mean you have to be ready always."

As the girl went to drink her cup of tea empty, the helper continued to sit in silence, creating an awkward atmosphere in the room. Nearly finishing the cup, the helper suddenly shot her eyes open and looked at the girl. "I almost forgot. Mistress, your application into Beacon Academy has been accepted. You'll be leaving in two months' time."

The girl dropped the cup onto the floor in surprise. If the floor had not been carpeted, the porcelain cup would have shattered easily. She smiled widely, shot up and started tugging the helper back and forth. "OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!"

The helper could not help but feel slightly terrified by this. The last time her Mistress had been this excited, it caused the SDC to buy an entire amusement park and renamed it into her name. It still stood and became the first project before the SDC began implementing themselves into the entertainment business.

It was good, but also very weird.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING TO BEACON!" She squealed in delight. "I was sure that my application wasn't going to be accepted after I forgot about sending it."

"Yes, I remember. You tried to send a death threat towards the headmaster."

"But I didn't!"

The helper smirked. "That's because I stopped you."

The girl couldn't help but pout over that. Pouring herself another cup of tea, she grabbed a treat and munched it down, followed by a swift drink to clear it all. Just as she finished, he eyes looked downwards in sadness. "It's too bad you are unable to follow me."

The helper's smirk disappeared. "Your father insisted that I help around the household."

"Yes, yes… I know. Father sees you as an important asset to the company." She sighed.

"But those years have been great with you. Thank you, Blake Belladona, for being my personal helper." She said while smiling, showing her left scarred eye.

"It is my pleasure to serve you, Weiss Schnee." Blake Belladona replied with a small smile.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **[A/N] New story!**

 **So, you might be wondering what this is, correct? Well, the idea first spawned when I was reading a similar fanfic about a character being another's butler. So, it spawned this little piece of work. I always wondered how the dynamic between these two would work out. The series has shown how strained the relationship was before Blake's and Weiss's apologies. They had argued with each other a lot so I wondered on making the two work. I didn't want to make this a romance fic as to be honest, I'm not really much of a fan with that genre.**

 **Not that I have any problem with it.**

 **Most of the time, the relationship between the two is the same. It involves the White Fang and the SDC, usually not accepting the two to work. But here instead, we have one side accepting. This creates an entirely different dynamic unlike before and the possibilities are endless.**

 **To repeat, this is not a romance fic. This is a friendship fic.**

 **So, I want to ask, do you like this concept? Do you want it to continue? To be frank, it can end just like this in one chapter. Sure, there are a bunch of unexplained things but it can simply be left out. What are your opinions on this?**

 **Should I, or should I not, continue this?**

 **Because honestly, I started this for the idea itself and nothing more. I could expand it but that depends on your opinion.**

 **In similar news, I hope you take the time to favourite, follow and review the story! Reviews always make me happy and childish.**

 **See you next time! Auf Wiedersehen! [A/N]**


	2. Chapter 1: New Life

**[A/N] Haha! I live!**

 **Now, many don't know me but I am known as HJSDGCE. Why, you may ask? Because I was young and making usernames for a different website was hard.**

 **Welcome to the first (second) chapter of Schwarz Und Weiss. The story portrays Blake as the Schnee Family's butler. With her being a Faunus, she was bound for a good story.**

 **I wondered on whether or not I should continue. The lack of people reading made me think of such. But in the end, I decided against it because my pride says otherwise. Plus, I worked harder on this story than my other story, Punch of Arc. I didn't want it to be wasted.**

 **So, I hope you all like reading this story. Review later, follow or favourite later or now. Please. Getting reviews are a lot better than just follow or favourite.**

 **I sound desperate, huh?**

 **Oh well! Enjoy! [A/N]**

Blake Belladona, butler and personal helper of Weiss Schnee, walked through the lifeless hallways within the Schnee mansion. Her ebony hair was kept long and cared for, cat ears prodding out at the top. She wore her usual uniform; a black double-breasted tailcoat above her white long-sleeved shirt and cream-coloured corset, shiny black trousers and a pair of high-heeled boots. She carried a pin above her left pocket, signifying her affiliations with the Schnee Family and Dust Company. Tied around her upper right arm was a black ribbon, a memento from her deceased idol.

She walked with a constant pace, neither slow nor fast. Despite the lifelessness of the hallways, there were the many paintings hung on the walls and the occasional potted plant on a pillar or some old statues crafted in marble. The Schnee household had always been larger than most homes and with the lack of Schnee family members, only staff, the hallways loomed with a depressing quietness. Though, this had never bother Blake. She had grown accustomed to the old manor.

Despite her occupation as a butler, this was her home.

Continuing on, she saw her destination. A pair of white, wooden doors stood at the end of the particular hallway, a pair of knight's armour stood beside each door. She stopped just as she reached there, fixing her composure. With a deep breath, she knocked her folded hands upon the wooden frame, generating a familiar sound that echoed through the house.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

And then, she waited. She waited and waited, until the voice of a single man called from beyond. "Come in."

She opened the doors and closed as she entered the single but large room. The room had an office-like atmosphere, with large bookshelves within the golden walls on the left and some tall windows built on the right, letting the light of the morning Sun enter, shining upon the circular Mistralian carpet at the centre of the room. There were pieces of decoration ranging from head-only sculptures and ancient artefacts. At her side of the room were large paintings and an even larger one above her head, each depicting the old ages of man from the various parts of Remnant.

The largest painting though, hung at the far side of the room, showcasing an aged man with combed white hair and similar coloured facial hair that grew around his mouth and cheeks. He wore a light blue suit and tie, his face stern and eyes lifeless.

It was the picture of Snow Schnee, founder of the Schnee Dust Company.

Underneath the painting was a trophy shelf and in front of that, a man sitting behind an expensive wooden desk with stacks of documents on the side. The man looked similar to Snow, but while his hair was combed in a similar fashion, it was shorter slightly and mostly black with whites in certain places. He was not wearing a suit but instead, a striped blue long-sleeved shirt with a pen in its pocket. Despite Blake's presence, he only continued tapping the keyboard of a silver laptop with a snowflake symbol with one hand and holding a pen on top of some papers with another, only glancing at her once.

"Welcome, Miss Belladona. I thank you for being able to come to my study at such a short notice." The man said, his eyes still focused on the monitor.

"I live to serve you, Mr. Schnee." Blake said, only to flinch at the end. The man stopped tapping the keys for a minute before looking at her in the eye.

"I have told you before that you are not allowed to call me 'Mr. Schnee'. You are only allowed to call me 'Mr. Frost' or 'Mr. Frost Schnee'. Is that understood?" he ordered with a slight coldness in his tone.

"Yes, of course… I apologize for my behaviour, Mr. Frost." Blake replied, looking down to avoid his gaze.

The man, known as Frost Schnee, sighed as he folded down his laptop. With a pen between his fingers, he rubbed his temples and laid back on his brown leather office chair. "… Do you know why I have called you here, Miss Belladona?"

"Is it because of Mistress Weiss Schnee, sir?"

"Yes and no. My daughter is indeed involved but it also involves yourself." He said, straightening himself while so. "When did she leave, I ask?"

"She left yesterday morning, sir, along with two of our butlers to carry her luggage. She carried with her mostly her clothes and necessities, plus some cases of Dust." Blake answered, her tone unshifting.

"Did she ask where I was?"

Blake's ears perked upwards. She would lie to him as the truth may most likely hurt, but he was her superior and it was her duty to oversee all activities within the Schnee household and report back to him. Hesitantly, she answered, "… No, sir."

Frost's composure did not change. The thing about all Schnees is that they are always good at hiding their emotion. Frost Schnee, much like his father, Snow Schnee, were the best at it. Even with all the years of experience, she could never read the man's face and body language. All he did was reply, "… I see."

He went back and opened his laptop once more, "I have called you here currently, as you had guessed, regarding of my daughter and her transfer to Beacon Academy."

"As you may have known, I had insisted on you staying within the household. This was partially due to my daughter's inexperience in dealing with the lesser influential. Of course, knowing my daughter, there is a high probability of her making a fool of herself in a place where her name holds no power."

"Which is why I am changing your plans and giving you new orders. You are to attend Beacon Academy with her as a Huntress in-training and look out for her."

Blake's eyes widened in surprise. She was to attend Beacon as a student? Can she even do that? The initiation starts today and she was miles and miles away. She would never reach there in time.

"And don't worry about your application. Ozpin and I had a little talk and you are allowed to enter Beacon as an official student without taking the initiation. He had told me of the uneven number of students this semester and would instantly grant you into a team that lacked a single member."

Like Blake, any other person would have asked on how he was able to do something like that. But Frost Schnee was no normal person. His influence spanned throughout the Four Kingdoms. Sure, Hunter academies are hard to bargain with but being a Schnee is more than a just a name. It's a birth right.

"When will I leave, sir?" Blake asked, ignoring her previous thought.

Frost Schnee relaxed himself, and that was the first time Blake has ever seen him do so. "You will leave in a few hours. I give you permission for the entire morning to prepare yourself for the trip and Beacon. At 11 o'clock sharp, a car will come pick you up and you'll be flying in the Schnee's personal Eaglebeak."

While she didn't show it, she was quite surprised by his choice of transport. Eaglebeaks are small but extremely fast aircrafts made specifically for long travels with the highest form of comfort available. Bullheads were built for transport of the masses, Eaglebeaks were built for transport with comfort and luxury. Sure, she had rode the personal Eaglebeak before but it was always with at least one member of the Schnee family.

Never by herself.

"Shall I report you back, sir?"

"That won't be necessary. My daughter would've expected such things so I won't be needing it. Only report to me when we meet in person on by liaison. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Blake bowed a bit in understanding and Frost shooed her off. She turned around with a flick of her tailcoat and walked out of the room.

After she made some distance from the study and entered her room, Blake slumped on top of her bed in a baffled state. Frost and Weiss never had a good relationship with each other. He was too strict and while Weiss was too demanding. Both negatives but they don't work together well.

And it all started on the day of 'his' death.

' _I'll be needing some new clothes…'_

 **-xXx-**

Blake walked towards the Schnee family's personal Eaglebeak. The body was slick and suave, each wing the shape of a smooth right-angled triangle but connected to the body in a curved motion. Two powerful engines were built under the wings, glowing a luminescent blue as it roared.

Its silver-coloured body was designed to reflect any form of external heat while maintaining the temperature inside in a controlled environment, and all topped with a white paintjob, the SCD symbol just at the right side. Much like its name, the tip of the aircraft was that of an eagle's beak, albeit sharper forward and less curved for a more aerodynamic design.

Blake walked calmly from the car, a moderately-sized luggage bag being pulled behind her. Throughout her life, Blake had always travelled light. It was easier to maintain and less likely to lose any important items. Though, that meant she can carry only necessities, she didn't have much that she felt needed and wanting other than her clothes, her weapons, her equipment and her toothbrush.

These pearly whites aren't shiny themselves.

She felt the moderate temperature of Atlas's air, the season of spring ended a few days ago, opening up for summer. Walking towards the aircraft, she noticed a straight, elderly man with grey hair and a bushy moustache waiting for her on the way. His black suit and golden bolo tie was, without a doubt, the most striking. As she reached him, she continued walking forward, this time with him walking by her.

"I was not expecting you to be here, Sebastian." Blake said first, starting the conversation.

Sebastian laughed. "Well, I was not expecting you to be attending Hunter academies, Miss Belladona."

"Please, call me Blake."

"Of course, Miss Belladona." He said with an innocent smile. Blake knew that he was trying to annoy her so she held on, despite how she disliked formal greetings.

Blake sighed. "Still, that doesn't answer my question."

"Why, is it wrong for me to watch my apprentice leave the household?"

"I haven't been your apprentice for four years already."

"You'll always be my apprentice, Miss Belladona."

As they continued their trek forwards until they reached the aircraft's stairs, Blake gave her luggage to the crew, who placed it in the storage compartment. Looking at Sebastian's wrinkled face, Blake spoke up with a saddened face, "I'll miss you, Sebastian."

"I'll miss you too, Blake." He replied, a soft smile on his face and warmth emitting from his figure. Blake hugged him tightly without prior notice and to react, he hugged her back with the same love he had given to her all those years.

Letting go, she climbed up the stairs in silence, only to look back at Sebastian with a smile of her own. Tears began forming around her eyes and as one became too heavy, a small yet noticeable trail fell down her cheeks.

She reached her seat, which was to say any empty seat, and looked out the window to find Sebastian walking away. She reminisced of her history with the Schnee household, especially her time with the aged man.

Sebastian Blue, head butler of the Schnee household.

 **-xXx—**

 _ **Five years ago…**_

 _All she could see was darkness and darkness alone. It was cold and empty and to see darkness is to see nothing at all. The young cat Faunus panicked, wondering where she was and how she got here. She tried to scream but all that came out was an empty voice, one without sound. Noticing she couldn't scream, she tried to run and yet, she learned that she had no arms nor legs._

 _She was not in the void of darkness. She was a part of it._

 _Everything she did was nothing, nothing she did became anything. But as she continued on in fear and desperation, she noticed a figure just nearby, walking straight towards her._

" _Adam?" she asked herself, but without a voice to do so. Seeing Adam walking towards her gave her hope and despite her current form, she tried her best to run towards him. Minutes became seconds, seconds became hours and hours became seconds. Her perception of time twisted and turned till she had no idea how long or how short time had passed._

 _But she did notice her getting closer, and when she did reach him, what she saw was not her friend. What she saw was a blank face, covered by the mask of the Grimm, grotesquely melted with his._

 _And like all Grimm, it screamed._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blake yelled in fear. Waking up with a jolt, she felt the sweat trailing down her face and her ever increasing heartbeat. She covered her face with her hands, repeating to herself of the truth.

' _It was just a dream… Nothing but a dream…'_ she repeated in thought.

Finally calm, she looked around her home, hoping that Adam was here to comfort her or simply just to feel safer in a familiar environment. Sadly, that was not the case here. What she saw was not her home, but a completely foreign atmosphere.

The walls, the ceilings, even her own bed, was completely and utterly white. White was the colour that painted every corner, with a few others here and there, plus a single window that let the sunlight in. A bright ceiling lamp made the white even whiter, and now was just blinding. There was a brown, wooden drawer just in front of her bed looking relatively new and a wooden rocking horse for some reason. Blake stood out like a sore thumb, a target, in the room of contrast.

Knowing instantly that this was not her room, much less able to afford it, the cat Faunus shot out of the bed, the white blankets flung away. She looked down at herself and noticed that her usual clothing was cleaner than ever, looking brand new. Ever her ribbon was clean and tied neatly on her arm.

She ran straight to the single window, her eyes slitting yellow. As she reached, she desperately tried to pry the window but it just wouldn't budge. She searched for any locks and found herself a padlock. Sadly, due to the lack of a hairpin or a lockpick, she was unable to break the lock.

Looking around, she searched for anything that can be used to get her out of her situation. There was a door as her second route but it was most likely guarded. She dashed to the drawers and searched through it all.

' _Clothes, clothes, MORE CLOTHES?! Who needs this many clothes?!'_ she screamed in frustration within her mind. The clothes were, at least, not all white. There were many colours and for some weird reason, all of them were her size.

Her options getting slimmer, she ran to the window, attempting to pry it once more. And like before, it failed to open. She remembered of the rocking horse and instantly got a plan of escape. _'That's it!'_

Dragging the horse near the window, she lifted it up above her head with her weak limbs and ready to throw it to her escape route, possibly smashing it into pieces and generating loud noise. At her current predicament, she simply did not care.

"RAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed, carrying the horse in her hands with a running start. But before her freedom was clear, the door opened with a loud creak, surprising Blake and making her topple down instead. _'FUCK!'_

Blake groaned as she got up, removing the horse from on top of her. While lying down, she saw an elderly figure in a suit standing at the opened doorway. He had brown hair with white strands, all neatly combed and a pair of small circular spectacles on the bridge of his nose that housed his wrinkled face. He held a small and gentle smile, something that Blake saw nothing but sinister. His eyes were squinted in focus, portraying his old age.

He currently stood between her and the opened doorway.

Her ticket to freedom.

"Ah, I see you've awakened, Miss Faunus. I heard quite a commotion from the down the hall and I had hoped that you-" he was unable to finish the sentence as Blake ran passed him, her limber body perfect for such escapes. The aged man didn't even react as she does so, turning slowly as she ran quickly through the halls, searching for any open windows or doors. She passed through some maids cleaning the house who dodged her during her speedy escape, and butlers who were surprised by her presence and tried to stop her. She easily overcame the obstacles ahead as her Faunus instincts ran wild.

She ran through the hallways, down the staircases and even into rooms connected to more rooms. With every man, woman or object she faced, she easily manoeuvred her way around them, not stopping for a minute and keeping her incredible pace. She smirked at the security this place had, seeing that even though she got here by accident, she was able to traverse around without problem.

Despite her currently winning streak, she couldn't help but feel unnerved by the man who opened the door for her. Sure, he was old and showed that quite much but something felt wrong when she ran around him. _'His eyes… He watched me the whole time as I ran past.'_

Finally, she reached the grand staircase, the large main doors at the floor below, showing their ever wooden glory. Not wanting to waste any time, she jumped over the railings and fell feet first from the floor above. And as her feet reached the ground, she dashed forward with as much strength her young legs can push.

' _Just a little closer!'_ Blake picked up her pace, the door inching closer each second. And as she reached for the knob, a mysterious wall suddenly appeared in front of her, shocking her off her feet. She crashed into the wall and was promptly thrown back by the force onto her butt.

"I see you've managed to find the door, Miss Faunus." Said the wall.

Wait, walls can't talk.

The cat Faunus looked up and found herself staring at the elderly figure that opened the white room's door. Despite his ever obvious age, he was able to reach here faster than she could, even though she ran faster than she ever had. Sure, he might have known some shortcuts and understood the layout of their current environment, but he couldn't have reached here without at least running.

Blake quickly leaped back up and jumped backwards, gaining some distance from the unnerving man. With her increased eyesight, she scanned the room for any advantages she could use against him. Adam had taught her to use her surroundings in case she was in trouble against an opponent she couldn't beat. He had always took his time to train her, from stealing to basic sword fighting. The Faunus she lived with had always been exceptional in combat but because of his Faunus heritage, he was unable to procure much income and with that, many combat schools won't accept him due to lack of funds.

When you don't have money, you don't have anything.

Looking around, Blake noticed what seems to be a very expensive jewelled egg sitting on a stand, showcasing its beauty and pricelessness to all visitors. The cat Faunus untied her ribbon and used to grab the egg. The elder had tried to intercept but was too slow as the egg was pulled back into her hands.

"Now now, Miss Faunus… Don't do anything rash... That egg is worth more than all the other objects you've broke during your escapade." The man said, his usual cheery tone replaced with a worried one. True that on her way here, she broke a few things here and there but then again, this wasn't her home and she couldn't care less about the rich suffering some petty losses when she was running for her life.

After a minute of tension, she walked forward slowly towards the man, his face slowly forming into a smile. He opened his hands, ready to accept the egg from her grasp. At a certain distance, she quickly threw the egg in his direction, achieving a shocked expression from him as he leaned forward to grab the expensive item before it reaches the ground. With his focus somewhere else, Blake made her move and ran around him.

Apparently, his attention had not shifted as his leg stretched to the side, tripping Blake at her high velocity. The door opened in surprise, sending her tumbling down the stairs and into the muddy stone path.

While the Sun had been shining that time, the rain actually stopped a few minutes earlier. Plus, the outside was freezing.

Blake laid on the on the ground face down, her clean clothes now covered in mud. Her black ribbon was still in her hand and she tightened her grip on it. She slowly got up onto her knees, her face swelling in tears. She was covered with cuts and her head bruised from the tumble. She was even bleeding slightly.

And that hurt a lot.

"Ah, look at that, Miss Faunus. You got yourself all dirty." He then grabbed both of her arms, albeit forcefully a bit, hugged and carried her like a parent would to a sleeping child, her head looking behind while on his shoulder. Blake tried to struggle but his grip was a lot stronger than she anticipated. He walked towards the door, Blake in arms, and bowed slightly.

"I'm sorry, sir. She had been a bit more trouble than anticipated." He apologized to the unseen person. She tried turning her head but all she saw was his hand flicked, a silent order of them to leave. The elderly man bowed once more and continued carrying her inside, her freedom fleeting from her eyes every second.

' _I've been kidnapped!'_

A few minutes later, with her constant struggling before giving up two minutes earlier, they entered a large bathroom with a tub that looked a lot more like a small swimming pool for kids. The air was filled with mist, obscuring her view slightly. Reaching a certain point, he stopped and laid her on a wooden bath seat. "Here you are, miss. Do take care when you bathe. The floors are quite slippery."

Just as he turned around, Blake ran straight towards the door, not wanting to take any chances.

Of course, he was ready this time and quickly grab hold of Blake's hand, before pulling her up to an eye level. Blake writhed in his grasp, making herself look more like a wiggling fish stuck to a hook. After a minute, she stopped and two stared intensely at each other with pure annoyance on each face. The butler's stern face transformed back into his cheery one, "My name is Sebastian. What's yours?"

Blake swung onto his arm and bit into it with her cat teeth.

The man shivered slightly.

"I can see that we'll get along just fine, then." He said with his usual cheery tone. Though, the pitch seemed a bit higher.

 **-xXx-**

"Miss Belladona? Are you awake?"

Blake slowly opened her eyes, the warm light from the aircraft's window seeping into her lenses. She had fell asleep on her own arm, watching the clouds roll by during the trip. It was hard these days to find a quiet and peaceful moment, as her schedule was usually packed with chores, escorts, planning for the Schnees, taking calls, etcetera. Lazily turning her head, she looked at the man that had woken her.

"Miss, I'm sorry to interrupt but we've reached the destination. The city of Vale, at Beacon's aircraft landing zone, as ordered." Said the man, wearing a white short-sleeved uniform and a hat. He was most likely the pilot as she was the only passenger other than him.

"Hmp…" Blake grunted, signalling that she understood. The pilot tipped his hat and walked to the exit, both to remove her luggage and also to take a break. Blake, still on her seat, yawned silently, mouth agape like a cat. She stretched her arms upwards and also her back, standing straight up afterwards. Pulling out her scroll, Blake checked the time.

' _Huh, it's just over two in the afternoon. Must've been a three hour flight.'_ Blake wondered silently. According to the schedule that was given with the acceptance letter, the initiation started at 9:30 in the morning. It would last for two hours before a break period of 30 minutes, followed by an extensive tour for one and a half hours and another 30 minutes for rest, giving ample time for new students to explore the area. Due to the expansiveness of Beacon grounds, it would take quite a while to walk around, which was why the tour would take a lot of time.

The initiation ceremony and team placements start at two, which was about now. Walking out of the Eaglebeak and down its stairs, she was greeted by the warm sunlight of Vale and the pleasant breeze, nothing compared to the frigid winds of Atlas. Plus, Beacon Academy was nothing like what she would have expected. The buildings were huge and well-designed to be both attractive and capable of withstanding Grimm attacks. The land was beautiful architecture, from various fountains and gardens, to statues and neatly trimmed hedges. All of it with a single clock tower of platinum blue in the middle, showing its glory to all of Vale.

It was built at the side of a ledge, the ocean waves crashing onto the rocks below. The academy was built here as it was close to the city of Vale and yet, private enough so that no wanderers would come by and sneak their way in. The only ways in and out of Beacon is if you had a student's or worker's ID within their scroll or a Bullhead ticket, something they would have to buy a few days earlier.

For Blake's case, she was given an acceptance letter with an ID code. When entering Beacon's airspace, the pilot would tell to command of the code, which would be verified and her entry was permitted.

While she basked herself with the enjoyable sensation and view, her thoughts were interrupted by the pilot, who had removed her luggage. "Here you are, Miss Belladona."

Blake took the luggage from the pilot, silently thanking him for his service. The pilot nodded back and left her alone to her own devices. Taking a deep breath, Blake walked calmly towards the tower, seeing it as her only landmark. When new students come here, they would be given a map by the seniors who volunteered, as so they wouldn't get lost. Since Blake came in late, she did not receive a map and for that, was forced to find the large maps built onto signs that were usually placed around areas like Beacon.

' _I hope I don't get lost…'_

Sadly, she did for a few minutes. Her pace started to brisk, her posture more strict and to many, she looked like she was training for a race walking competition. Later on, she was able to find a map sign that was placed in the deeper parts of Beacon, hidden behind some trees. Checking the map for a minute, she discovered her location and where she was to head for the initiation ceremony and team placement.

Beacon's auditorium, one of the earliest buildings that was constructed during Beacon's first establishment, many years ago.

Blake walked her brisk pace once more, her luggage in tow, towards the area. She continued her amazement towards the design and architecture while doing so, staring upwards to the tall apexes of buildings. Unknowingly, she was greeted by a stern cough, taking her by surprise.

"Uhum!"

"YAH!" Blake yelped, jumping backwards while doing so. Looking forward, she saw a middle aged woman wearing a white blouse, a black business skirt and a pair of glasses and high heels. Her hair was blond and tied to a bun, and for some weird reason, she had a purple cape and was carrying a riding crop. Opening her mouth, she asked, "Are you Blake Belladona?"

Blake was hesitant for a few seconds, but later answered, "Yes, my name is Blake Belladona."

The woman adjusted her glasses before replying with an annoyed tone. "You're late."

"I… got lost…" Blake said honestly. Who wouldn't be honest on that?

"Was there no one to give you a map?" the woman asked, prompting Blake to only shake her head side to side. The blonde sighed in a clearly tired tone, rubbing her forehead as well. "Of course Ozpin would not assign anyone for this. It was bad enough for a surprise student to come by. He wouldn't even touch any of the paperwork."

The woman lifted her head and stared at the cat Faunus who, still surprised by the blonde's presence, gave an awkward and forced smile. The woman sighed again, "Come with me, Miss Belladona. You're lucky that the ceremony started late due to some students getting lost during the initiation."

The two walked side by side towards the auditorium, Blake with her luggage on wheels and the blonde, swaying her riding crop around threateningly. Blake kept her eyes on the torture tool, feeling slightly insecure about it being waved around like a magic wand for either disciplinarians or sadists. Maybe both. Either way, the cat Faunus blamed all of her adult literature.

She'd still read them, though.

As the two continued walking, the blonde suddenly stopped waving her riding crop. Though, she still kept her moving pace. Without looking, she spoke. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. On the school grounds or during working hours, I am to be called Professor Goodwitch, that and only that."

"Yes, ma'am." She turned her head slightly at Blake. "I mean, Professor Goodwitch."

"Correct. I don't like being called 'ma'am'. It makes me feel old." The riding crop swung once more. "I don't know what your achievements or special services that you have, nor do I care. I trust Ozpin's decision in enrolling you and I hope you don't make me regret such. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor Goodwitch."

"Good. Now let's pick up the pace. The ceremony started when I left so it should be close to ending right about now."

As Glynda Goodwitch and Blake Belladona reach the auditorium, they could hear the headmaster's just finishing with the second last team on the list of newly enrolled students that went through initiation. Team JNPR, pronounced Juniper, led by a blonde knight known as Jaune Arc. Entering the hall filled with students, Glynda motioned her to walk backstage where the rest of her unknown teammates were. As she got there, she noticed that they were already on stage.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long and-"

"Hey, um… Prof? In case you didn't know, I don't have a partner yet." A long haired and very developed blonde known as Yang Xiao Long said out loud, interrupting the grey-haired man's speech. He turned towards her without moving from his place, his green jacket ruffled slightly.

"Yes, I noticed, Miss Xiao Long." The man exclaimed.

"So, we can't have a team with only three members, ya know?"

Blake saw Weiss on the stage in front of her. The mistress was wearing her white dress and combat skirt with Myrtenaster sheathed. Her face had turned to a scowl, obviously annoyed by Yang's interruption. Blake knew Weiss was a person that was quick and efficient plus, not the kind to ask silly questions. Of course the teachers here had already planned something from the start.

They're not dumb.

"I can see that, Miss Xiao Long. If you let me finish, I will tell you the name of your new partner. She should be here with us right now." He turned back the microphone and repeated back the names, this time including the newcomer.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long and finally, _before I was rudely interrupted,_ Blake Belladona. You four are to form team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose." The crowd erupted into cheers, much like how they did with every other newly-formed team. Blake walked onto the stage from the back, her high-heeled boots making audible clacks as she went step by step. The crowd observed her appearance, from her professional outfit to her cute exposed cat ears. They were all quite surprised to see someone who didn't take part of the initiation still managed to enter Beacon. Most people would find it insulting for not entering Beacon through its traditional way of flinging student into a Grimm-infested forest.

But enough of that. As Blake walked straight towards her new group, she observed the reactions of her newly-elected teammates. Ruby was smiling in glee and Yang gave a slight smirk as one of her eyebrows raised.

Weiss Schnee? She freaked out.

"BLAKE?!"

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **[A/N] And thus, the second chapter is up.**

 **Now, many of you may be wondering about "Punch of Arc", my first fanfic. Well, I'm still doing it by the way. It's just that I'm kinda stuck.**

 **Like, really stuck. I have no idea how to continue this.**

 **But, not to worry! I already planned it out in my head on how the next chapter would go out. For one thing (and spoiler alert), it will be a breather episode and will focus mainly on normal school life or at least, how normal their school life can be (and spoiler end). To be honest, conversations are so easy to write but action scenes are hard since you want to avoid making the fight too rigid and predictable. I will have to learn how to overcome this later.**

 **Now, let me explain to you why she was still able to enrol to Beacon despite not taking the initiation. As I read many fanfics, I myself did not see the initiation as a necessity but more as a tradition. Meaning, it's fine even if you don't go through it. The test was used for teachers to inspect the students' skills, as shown with their use of cameras everywhere. Knowing what skill they possess, both physically and mentally, they would know which class to assign each person as a way to increase their greatest skillset while covering their weakest. Seeing that they are placed in partners, the class will be shared between them. That way, not only individual skills would be bettered, their group skills (or in this case, partners) will also grow.**

 **This is my theory on how it goes. For one, sending students to a Grimm-infested forest isn't exactly safe so they would most likely do that under controlled situations. Second, you can't just fail them in a test and kick them out after you accepted them. Many schools start on the same week so for them to lose it here, they'd lose it everywhere. So, you can't fail initiation. You can do extremely terrible which would led to very hard classes (or very easy ones because they don't like pressuring people, depends) and probably fail then.**

 **Just not initiation.**

 **So, back on track, Blake is a butler for Weiss in this fic. I'll be including snippets of flashbacks as a way to add depth into her character and sometimes extras to add history to the world. So in other news, enjoy!**

 **-xXx-**

 _ **5 years before the current timeline…**_

Adam walked back home in his usual red T-shirt and short pants, a plastic bag filled with an assortment of items in his hands, all bought from the nearby one Lien shop. He was never the type for fashion and never had the money for it either. He mainly worked at the construction sites around the city, earning the minimum wage of a few Lien every day. He would do odd jobs in the evening, like washing cars or taking care of the animals at the nearby pound. On weekends, he would search the trashcans and recycle bins for some extra cash.

All of this was for Blake.

Adam always respected her father. He was kind, honest and always helped those in need at the Dust mines. He was a great example of what Faunus should strive to become, much like Charleston was. But unlike the lion Faunus, Blake's father worked day and night without complain, only caring for his family and friends. Charleston stood on a tall pillar, speaking words without truth, voices without action and oblivious to all that was happening down in the slumps.

At least, that's what Adam believed.

Adam never liked the character of authority, but he knew it was necessary to keep the world from falling apart. If he had the chance, he would become that character and change the world for the better. Adam smirked at that thought, being an important member of the White Fang.

' _HA!'_ he sarcastically laughed at himself.

Reaching their shady apartment, Adam pulled out a set of keys before unlocking the door. He worked at the far end of the city, away from most of the White Fang activity as a way to get some peace. He was determined to join the ranks of the famous White Fang when reached of age. That way, he can fix it from inside out and get the money to support him and Blake as the days roll by.

Blake had went to the other side of the city, where the recent White Fang protest had took place. He was confident that Blake would be fine, as she had lived through harsher times. In fact, since it was evening, the protest would've ended already, whether it was successful or not. Blake would be home, eating some canned tuna like she always does for dinner and Adam would see her smiling face.

"Blake? I'm home!" Adam said loudly, earning a slight echo from the empty apartment. He noticed that the lights were turned off, probably to save electricity.

Flipping the switch, he yelled out once more. "Blake? You here?! I got you some canned tuna! A different brand, this time. It's a bit expensive though but I thought you might like it!"

Again, no respond was heard. After setting the items down, he went into the next room. "Blake?"

The entire apartment was empty. Blake was nowhere in sight. Feeling slightly worried, Adam left the door unlocked in case Blake forgot her keys and hoped for the best. It was not like he can just go around asking for a missing cat Faunus. Humans wouldn't even care while Faunus most like wouldn't know. Not all of them were involved with the protests and the ones that had are not people he knew.

Plus, going to the police department ruled by humans was a bad idea.

Adam took a short shower, conserving the water, and with a slightly cleaner set of clothes, slept on the mattress. His eyes drifted to darkness, despite the uneasiness he felt.

The next day, Adam noticed that Blake had yet to return. This time, he was in a panic. Deciding to skip work for today, despite the chances of him to get fired being quite high, Adam went around town searching for her. He would visit places that they frequently go to and asked passer-by's questions. Many wouldn't know what to answer and most outright ignored him. There were even those that tried to mug him in broad daylight.

He didn't taught himself self-defence and swordsmanship skills for nothing.

After beating the thugs to near-death, Adam felt tired with all the searching and decided to rest at the closest café he could find. Many of the patrons were uncomfortable with him there, even some of the employees avoided him. He knew he couldn't buy anything from the store so all he ordered was a glass of water.

With a cup of water in front of him, Adam clutched his head in anger, thinking and worrying on where Blake could've been. While he continued his moody moment, he noticed an article about the White Fang on the front page of a newspaper, currently being read by a human nearby. Adam swallowed his pride and walked up towards the human, trying his best not to look intimidating.

The man was caught by surprise when he noticed a shadow looming over him. With a cough, he asked. "Uhum… Yes, child? Is there anything you're interested here?" The man said, funnily sounding like a store clerk.

Adam, trying to not look intimidating, responded. "May I read that newspaper?"

The man's eyebrows raised slightly before setting down again. "Why, of course! Here you are, boy! I had just finished reading it. For now, I'm just waiting for my doughnut."

"Um… Thank you." Adam said as he took the newspaper from the man. The human smiled slightly at Adam, which would turn into a full grin of glee as his doughnut was delivered. Munching his doughnut with delight, Adam could only watch the man eat, feeling hungry himself.

Back at his seat, Adam went through the pages, searching for the full article on the White Fang. What he found was something he dreaded.

 _CHARLESTON OVERSEER, AGE 52, DECEASED AS OF YESTERDAY'S PROTEST_

Adam ran off from the café, leaving his glass of water unpaid. He was lucky that the man with the doughnut had paid for him, finding a single glass of water quite inexpensive. Running straight towards the other side of the city, Adam thought of multiple scenarios of how the protest went bad. From bombings to full-on riots, he simply didn't care. All he wanted was his Blake.

Finally, he reached the restaurant where the protest had occurred. In view, he saw the long yellow lines of police tape surrounding the area plus some personnel looking around the place. Adam noticed a man with a brown coat and fedora standing nearby, ordering everyone on their search for clues. Adam, while still distrustful, walked up towards the man.

"Sir?" he asked. The man turned around to see him, all in his usual outfit. The man squinted his eyes and replied. "Yes?"

Adam breathed in and pulled out an aged picture. "I'm looking for a young female cat Faunus. She has black hair and is 12 years old. She came to the protest here yesterday and I was hoping that you can help finding her."

The man, apparently a detective, looked at the image closely. Afterwards, he sighed as told truthfully to Adam. "I'm sorry but I had never seen anyone like this throughout my whole carrier. But still, why are you looking for her?"

"I'm…" Adam thought of the words carefully. Brother? Father? Cousin? None of that fit their relationship. He was not in any way related to her and half of the reason of taking care of her was due to his respect towards her father. In the end, he replied. "I'm her friend."

"Caretaker, huh? What happened to her parents?" The detective asked. From his tone and Adam's perspective, he was obviously prejudice towards Faunus. Adam tightened his hand at the human's voice. Just like everyone else, that man looked down on his kind.

"They died at the Dust mines." Adam answered. He wasn't going to lie if it meant that he would find Blake. She was the only person he had left. Everyone around him either died or left.

The man's expression softened to a more sympathetic face. "I'm sorry to hear that." Adam grimaced on those words. He didn't want the detective's sympathy, much less from a human's. "Even so, I don't know anyone of this. You can file a missing child's report at the police department. We'll help out as much as we can."

Adam merely nodded in response and left the area. Just as he was about to leave, he heard an officer ran towards the detective with some documents. With his enhanced hearing, he was able to pick up their conversation, even from a distance.

"Sir, we got the test results on the second blood sample."

"And?"

"Well, sir… That's the problem. It's not Charleston's."

"… What?"

"The blood results showed it not belonging to Charleston. In fact, the DNA was completely different. It was a feline-based Faunus like him but the species was different. 34% of it consisted of the common house cat, most likely black furred or in this case, hair. With the amount of blood, we assume it either being a small wound from an adult cat Faunus, or a fatal one from a child cat Faunus."

The detective's eyes widened. He quickly shifted his attention towards Adam, who had listened to it all. His eyes were bloodshot, and tears fell down his face. He gritted his teeth and his breathing was erratic. Under the control of his anger, Adam attacked the two humans unarmed, not caring of what consequences would occur.

He had nothing left to lose.


	3. Chapter 2: Oh, joyous first day!

Twas a peaceful morning in the Hunter's academy of Beacon in Vale. The birds were chirping, the leaves were glistening and the clouds were breaking, letting in the beautiful and majestic sunlight shine itself upon the school grounds. Our heroes were sleeping their way through the morning, one in particular with blonde hair and a pair of impressive assets were snoring louder than an Ursa's roar.

That same person also had a younger sister, and she was the first to wake from the slumber. Her eyelids were ready to close once more but kept open with the strength of a stubborn female. With a yawn, she climbed out of her bed and lazily dragged her feet to the bathroom. She took off her clothes, grabbed her thick towel and other essentials, and went into the shower.

The warm waters drizzled down her fair skin, steam evaporated into the surrounding area and fogged the glass walls that separate her from the rest of the bathroom. She took out her favourite shampoo, Strawberry Sunrise, and rubbed her hair down to its roots with pure bliss.

Morning showers were always her favourite way to start the day.

She carried into the shower her toothbrush, with all its black-red colour scheme glory and a tube of Shi-nee toothpaste. The best toothpaste in Atlas, as they say. The redhead brushed her teeth in the shower as she found it more efficient and less time consuming. Once she was done, she rinsed her mouth and washed out the shampoo from her hair, cleaning herself up quite nicely.

The young reaper walked out of the shower, her face beaming with excitement for their first day in Beacon. But most importantly, warm showers were always appreciated.

"Ah, what a refreshing way to start the day! Don't you say?" said the reaper to no one in particular. Not like she expected anyone to answer, after all. They were all asleep, having dreams that no soul would dare to ask.

Unless a ghost is there, no one would answer her.

"Indeed it is, Ms. Rose. You look quite happy yourself."

"Thank you! It's just that I love morning showers, that's all. They always fill you with energy!" she laughed.

"I can see that. I hope you enjoy your day then." Replied the ghost. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to pick up my shampoo. I seem to have left it in the shower."

"Why, of course!" Ruby stepped out of the way and exited the bathroom. She was still happy with how amazing the beginning of a day can be, especially when talking to an unknown entity that had stalked her in the bathroom.

…

…

…

Somehow, each step she took to her clothes became heavier. Her expression was starting to change from happy to something less happy.

Fear and a tint of embarrassment, if you will.

"KKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **-xXx-**

Now, Blake had been called many things during her time as Miss Schnee's personal butler. From praises such as the perfect example of a modern Faunus to insults like the perfect example of a Faunus slave. The White Fang does not like her and would often call her the "Schnee's Shadow" or something less creative, "a disgusting waste of Faunus space".

Never once had she been called pervert.

"I assured you that that was none of my intent." Blake said calmly. Currently, she was being tied up by a blanket, rendering her defenceless. In front of her was Miss Schnee, in her elegant PJs, currently acting as a barricade for the resident and very angry brawler plus partner, Yang Xiao Long from beating her into submission.

Now, she could have easily subdued Miss Xiao Long if she wished too, but one of her orders was to be as discrete as possible during her time in Beacon. Beating the blonde into a humiliating defeat was not a good way to start the first day.

"Oh yeah?! Now how can you explain PEEKING MY SISTER IN THE SHOWER?!" yelled the blonde in question.

"I simply did not notice her being there." That was a lie. The only people she knew of to not jump into the shower was the Schnees. Seeing how Miss Rose was not one, she felt it was acceptable and not in any way indecent.

You can tell she did not have much experience living with peers.

Speaking of the red reaper, she was back in her bed, the blankets acting as a shield that covered her entire body. She felt violated, embarrassed, humiliated and betrayed that morning, all in that order.

And everyone but Blake understood why.

"Oh sure, your Faunus hearing and eyesight can't figure out a person WAS IN THE SHOWER!"

"Yang Xiao Long, stop this right this instant! I will not let you murder my frie- I mean, your partner!" said the mistress, Weiss Schnee. Her barricade form had been holding well but her small stature had made it difficult to subdue to blonde. She was trying her best to keep her back through the use of ice Dust, but that did only to slow down the brawler as she melted through.

Blake though, she yawned. She did not expect her teammates (minus the mistress) to be so erratic. But that did nothing to surprise her. Blake's experience as a butler had brought its fair shares of trouble. This was little compared to her lifetime.

"I believe it is wise for you to get ready. Class starts in about an hour." Blake said, her signature deadpanned look can only be said as her mouth being an upside-down of the letter 'V' while her eyes were basically a horizontal line with a semicircle underneath.

She was that expressionless.

"Oh shit!" Yang cursed herself. She quickly broke out of Weiss's grasp, took a towel and ran straight to the shower. Just as she was inside, she peeked out slightly and motioned her two finger to point at both her own glaring eyes and then towards Blake, giving her the silent universal gesture.

" _I'm watching you…"_

Blake raised an eyebrow before letting it down again.

Once the blonde bimbo had finally left the eyesight of the Faunus and the sounds of trickling water came down, Weiss Schnee placed her palm onto her face, shaking her head slightly. Blake struggled a bit under her predicament before finally successful on escaping.

All those years of escape training really paid off.

As Blake was getting the rest of the blanket off of her, Weiss had walked straight towards the cloth burrito that is their leader and scolded her into getting ready. While doing so, only one specific thought came into mind from the heiress regarding her choice of teammates, including her loyal butler Blake.

' _What have I gotten myself into…?'_

 **-xXx-**

 _Yesterday, Weiss Schnee was going through the initiation ceremony with pride. Beside her was her partner, an immature and quite young Huntress in-training and her bimbo of a sister. The heiress truly did try to be friends with them and while she has been in somewhat not-bad terms with her partner, she despised the blonde due to her attitude._

 _Especially due to the fact that she bragged about not having a partner. No one should be bragging about that and yet, she made it look like it was so that she was equal to those with partners. It was like she was worth two of the Hunters in-training._

 _But, at least she can get a peace in mind knowing that she would be crowned leader of their three-woman team. It would be awkward at first and they will have the disadvantage due to the lack of a member, but she has full confidence that Weiss Schnee, heiress of the multi-billion Lien company known as the Schnee Dust Company, would pull through._

 _That was until a new member joined up to become the bimbo's partner. Now, it's not that she didn't trust this person but due to the fact that said person did not appear during the initiation showed very well that he or she did not have any punctuality, which is why she could not trust this person yet._

 _Yep, that made sense._

 _Oh, how she wished Blake was here. At least she would listen to her ranting._

" _Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long and finally,_ before I was rudely interrupted _, Blake Belladona. You four are to form team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose." The crowd erupted into cheers, much like how they did with every other newly-formed team._

 _That name. That name sounded familiar. Why, why does that name make her feel both relieved and yet, quite shocked? Of course, it was understandable to her and not to anyone else. It was the name of her butler, after all._

 _So naturally, she freaked out._

" _BLAKE?!"_

 _Ruby turned wide eyed and instantly shifted herself towards Weiss. Yang, who was laughing a bit, suddenly stopped and looked at the heiress as well._

" _Wait, you know this person?!" Ruby asked, quite loudly in fact._

 _Weiss turned back towards her newly-elected partner, sweating profusely. Now, she could say that Blake was her butler of the same age but in hindsight, that does not seem to be the best course of action. The SDC always had problems on their relation with Faunus. Blake being a butler, something most people usually look down upon, would make her look like she promoted slavery._

 _Stuttering, she answered. "W-WHAT?! Um… OF COURSE! She's my… Uhh..."_

' _Blake' stared towards her, her eyes bored as ever and her lips straightened. "Oh, hello Mistress. It is nice to see you."_

…

…

 _Dammit, Blake. 'Mistress'? Really?_

 _Weiss, with the speed that would impress the reaper, placed her hand over her butler's mouth. Though, it was a bit too late seeing how Blake already said it out loud._

 _Ruby was confused on why Weiss was called Mistress while Yang's face reddened as explicit thoughts came flooding her mind. She would never had expected that the Ice Queen would be into that kind of foreplay. She'd need to ask about that later._

" _Why did she called you 'Mistress'?" Ruby innocently asked, the very question that everyone had. Weiss quickly put together a bunch of words that would make sense and also, keep her reputation intact. "W-well… You see… That's what she calls me! YES! Because we're FRIENDS! BOTH OF US ARE GREAT FRIENDS!"_

 _Much like those manga that looked like they came from where Ren was from, Ruby placed her curled-up hand onto her palm, signifying that she understood with a long "Ooh…" The rest of the people in the theatre was either convinced and continued clapping their hands, or simply thought how that wasn't really convincing._

" _Nice to meet you! My name is Ruby!" the young reaper said. "I'm Weiss's partner!"_

 _At this point. Weiss's hand had been removed from Blake's mouth. From Ruby's perspective, it looked like she was examining her. From everyone else's, it looked like a dark and malevolent aura had appeared behind the newcomer._

" _You are… my Mistress's partner?"_

" _Yep! I'm going to be the best partner she can have!"_

"… _I see…" Blake then turned towards Weiss. "Mistress, permission to strangle her to death with her cloak?"_

" _Hu-bu-wha…?!" Ruby baffled out._

" _Permission denied!" Weiss quickly answered._

" _How about performing oophorectomy towards her?"_

" _NO!"_

" _What about some mentally-scarring hypnotism? Her physical body would still be in adequate form."_

" _Where did you even learn these skills?! And NO!"_

 _Now, Yang was ecstatic about getting a partner. She'd feel lonely otherwise as everyone else received theirs. But, if there's one line that should not be crossed, that would be her sister. She snapped out of her dreams and stepped into the conversation, without consent of the two._

" _Woah, woah! NOBODY is going to hurt my sister!" She spun towards Blake and placed a tight grip on the Faunus's shoulder. "Especially you, kitty cat."_

 _Blake, with all her knowledge of self-defence and social experience of an awkward introverted teenager, did what she thought was the best course of action. She grabbed Yang by the arm that was connected to her shoulder, spun around and threw the blonde over her back and onto the stage floor. She pulled out a small knife from her back pocket and placed it threateningly above Yang's face._

" _BLAKE/YANG!" Weiss and Ruby called out respectively. This was not how partners were supposed to act, especially not in front of a crowd._

 _Dazed, Yang's eyes turned crimson. "Ugh… Hey! What gi-" she stopped midway, seeing the knife so close to her._

 _Before anything could be done, a cough through the microphone interrupted their scuffle. All four girls turned their heads toward the headmaster, sipping his cup of coffee to soothe his throat._

" _I see that you all have been acquainted with. Now, if you'd excuse yourself from the stage and take this argument elsewhere, that would be much appreciated. I still need to wrap up the ceremony, after all."_

" _Plus, I believe you've made a first-year impression towards the student." Ozpin added, taking another sip from his mug._

 _Team RWBY looked off the stage, seeing the widened eyes of their peers and a blonde boy that may have peed in his pants a bit. Blake quickly got off the gorgeous blonde, fixing her form and clothing a bit. She let out a hand for Yang, which the blonde replied with a scoff and slapped her hand away, getting up on her own._

" _Oh my Dust, Yang! Are you OK?!" Ruby asked worriedly. Yang rubbed her little sister's head like a pet and assured her, "Yeah, I'm fine. Something like that wouldn't hurt me at all."_

" _Oh, and… Blake, right?" Yang asked, her eyes back to her usual lilac._

" _Yes…?"_

" _Can I see that knife of yours?"_

 _Blake hesitantly showed Yang the knife she had use to threaten her. Yang examined it for a bit before grabbing it by the blade and crushing it, shattering the weapon into pieces and putting it back into Blake's hand. The two glared at each other, their Auras clashing invisibly and small trickles of lightning forming between the two's pairs of eyes._

" _Don't. Ever. Threaten. Me. Again." Yang with crimson eyes emphasized each word with a venomous tone before leaving the stage, Ruby running worriedly behind her. Blake simply scoffed at the threat, not afraid of the bimbo's words._

 _Weiss though, was hyperventilating on stage._

' _I may need some more coffee…' mused the headmaster of Beacon._

 **-xXx-**

Now, after that kind of thought, the team was currently running towards their first class. Not only were they late, they were _very_ late. They had spent most of their morning cleaning up their room and luggage, fixing the beds into bunkbeds (Yang had chosen the lower bunk, sceptical that Blake might stab her in her sleep), and making sure the two didn't try to kill each other.

It was fine and all until they realized they were very late and was rushing towards their class. Blake was running at an equal pace with Weiss, not wanting to leave her behind. Ruby did the same but stayed on the other side and away from the Faunus. Yang was at the back to make sure her 'partner' didn't do anything.

When they finally reached the class, Ruby opened up the door with all the glamour. "WE'RE HERE!" she screamed.

Weiss facepalmed due to her partner announcing their presence while Yang smirked at her little sister's actions, glancing time to time towards Blake who was expressionless. The students looked at them, remembering of yesterday's scuffle on stage. When Blake looked back, they simply turned their heads away, hoping that she didn't notice.

"Ah, I see that you've come. A bit late, I suppose. Please do refrain from repeating." The large man with a bushy moustache, known as Professor Port, said while pointing at his wrist watch. "I was about to start the lesson for today. Please find your assigned seats and we'll begin."

The girls apologized to the professor and walked politely towards their seats. Partners are assigned to seat next to each other during classes. For each pair of partners, they are to attend similar classes as a way to further strengthen their bonds. For Ruby and Weiss, it's understandable but for Yang and her new partner, Blake… well, it's a rocky start.

Ruby and Weiss was assigned next to the blonde knight, Jaune, and his Spartan partner plus 'pants of this relationship', Pyrrha.

"Oh hey, Jaune! You're up early!" Ruby leaned to the side a bit. "Oh hey, Pyrrha."

"Hello!"

"Hey, Ruby." Jaune greeted with his partner. "Yeah, just felt like starting the day early. That's all."

"Jaune's afraid of your new teammate." Mused Ren, who was sitting behind them with Nora.

"REN!"

"Don't worry, Jauney! A lot of people are afraid of her!" added Nora in her sincere attempt of saving her leader's pride. Yesterday's incident did not bode well for his small self-esteem.

Ruby's innocent and gleeful look was instantly replaced with a more tired expression and a fake smile. If one were to focus, they can see a bit of lines under the eyes and some strands of hair sticking out. The same could be said with Weiss but at least she looked more elegant in it compared to her partner.

This was almost left unnoticed by Jaune who tired himself due to two reasons. One was team RWBY's recent addition. The other was Nora, keeping him up all night. How did Ren managed to sleep soundly with her bouncing everywhere?

A shove to his stomach by his goddess of a partner prompted him to ask, "You OK, Ruby?"

Ruby sighed, "No, not really… Yang and Blake argued all night on who gets the lower bunk."

"She doesn't trust new people that easily." Added Weiss as she listened to both the lecture about how the professor defeated a Boarbatusk with a toothpick, and her young partner's conversation about her friend. "She's usually very polite to others do. I guess your sister acted quite rude to her yesterday."

"YANG DID NOTHING WRONG!" Ruby argued out loud, shouting at her equally tired partner. This led to the rest of the class changing their attention from their enthusiastic professor to the screaming little girl.

Even Professor Port stopped his story.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Rose?" Professor Port asked.

"Eh…" The reaper tried to think of an excuse but nothing came into mind. This is why you should have enough sleep.

"I was just about to ask for a volunteer to show the class what a true Hunter is like. Would you do the honours, Miss Rose?"

"But I…" Ruby said dejectedly as she noticed the entirety of the class was staring at her. She looked back at her partner and noticed that Weiss had a scowl on her face and her eyebrows were uncomfortably close to a 'V' shape. One thing she can say, was that Weiss was basically silently ordering her to not make a fool of herself, lest that would affect her reputation.

Ruby, still tired but more horrified on failing her partner, simply nodded before leaving class to get her equipment. Despite so, Weiss was unhappy with her partner- no, her leader, being so young and immature. Sure, she has her own faults but that outburst clearly showed that Ruby was not capable of handling her own feelings like an adult. This would affect their team dynamic extremely as leaders must always keep a level head in stressful situations, no matter their condition.

Weiss doesn't blame Ruby for both of their tiredness. Oh no, that goes towards the annoying and egotistical bimbo that is her leader's sister. Sure, Blake may have started it accidentally but Yang Xiao Long was the one who stretched it out for as long as it could. Blake was no liar and if Yang had accepted that everything was under control and Blake's words were truthful including her own, none of this would have happened.

Speaking of Blake and Yang, we now return to our scheduled sitcom featuring Beauty and the Beast. Which is which, is completely up to you.

The two strained partners were sitting at the far back, each avoided from looking at the other lest they wanted another argument. For now, both simply wanted to go through their day uninterrupted and away from their respective partners, which was each other.

Truth be told, Yang felt a little bit guilty for their bad start. Maybe she had been somewhat stepping over the line and whatnot, but that did not justify the Faunus to throw her onto the podium. Yang has many things that she hated and getting thrown down like that by surprise was pretty high on that list.

She'll start over for sure but kitty cat has to apologize first.

Sadly for her, Blake was not the apologizing type. If she was, her past wouldn't have been filled with learning manners from Sebastian and kicking people in the groin for flirting with Weiss. Though, the former one was a bit harder. Like, why does she need to extend her pinkie when drinking tea?! That sounded stupid. Plus, Yang was the one that started it.

Never startle a cat with claws.

As it was now, the two are at a stalemate, each not wanting to lower themselves for their own mistakes. Hell, they don't even want to look at each other despite sitting together. Blake was quietly writing in a notebook with her face extremely close to the paper while Yang was observing the room, her arms crossed on her glorious chest.

…

…

…

This silence cannot go further any longer.

"Hey, um…" Yang started. She rubbed the back of her head and clicked her tongue. "Look, I'm… sorry. For yesterday at the ceremony."

Blake, while not shifting her attention from her writing, was actually listening. This was noticeable by her ears twitching in focus with each click of Yang's tongue as she ended her sentences.

"We went off with a bad start and I wanted to make it up to you." The blonde smiled. "What if we get some ice-cream later after class? That should be a good start."

Blake straightened herself, took a deep breath, released and closed her book with both hands. She put back her pen in her pencil case before turning her head at Yang with a small but genuine smile.

"That sounds lovely."

Yang grinned widely.

"Unfortunately, I have to take Mistress's clothing to the laundry. She prefers her clothes to be hand-washed and her combat skirt is dry-clean only."

And the grin was lost.

' _Gotta think of something quick or else this will become awkward!'_ The blonde screamed in her mind.

"Say Blake, do you enjoy foreplay?"

Fuck. Yesterday's thoughts must've lingered longer than she expected. It didn't help that Blake was the one that called Weiss 'Mistress'. In fact, it started this whole mess and it was both awkward and very eroti- I mean, awkward and very interesting little detail.

"Yes, I do enjoy some sexual behaviour from time to time."

Holy fuck.

Yang instantly went into a coughing fit, unable to supress her surprise on that matter. Even as her coughing wasn't stopping, Blake did nothing but continue scribbling on her notebook. It wasn't as if Yang was dying, after all. There was no need to help her in any way.

Yang raised her finger to retaliate but before she could say anything further, Ruby walked into the class, combat gear and all. Yang was confused by this as she wasn't paying attention to what happened earlier. If there were actual lessons in it, she probably would've missed an important point. One that could be beneficial to her in the future.

Pay attention to class, kids.

"Uuu…" Ruby groaned as she fumbled around with her scythe. Usually after a field mission or a random Beowolf-extermination outing, Ruby would check up on her scythe to avoid any of the mechanisms getting jammed or damaged. Unfortunately, due to her sister and her new teammate's… Um, falling… she had to keep the peace to avoid any problems.

Weiss wasn't there to help nor did she want to. She disagreed with the fact that Ruby was made leader. A part of her was a bit sorry for their current situation but another wanted to simply let Ruby handle it out of envy.

She's the leader, after all. It's her responsibility.

Ruby's tiredness due to the uneasy feeling of her teammates' current relationship plus with the unmaintained scythe made it hard for her to do a maintenance check. One must always check on their weapons before a battle.

' _Mechanisms seem to work fine. I'm sure nothing bad would happen.'_ Ruby thought.

Cue in Murphy's Law.

"Ah, Miss Rose! It seems that you're ready." Professor Port laughed a bit before coughing and excusing himself. "Anyway, would you like to begin?"

"To be honest, I'm really tired and would want to sleep again."

"Then, BEGIN!" The bushy-moustached man cheered. With his beautiful blunderbuss of an axe, he smashed the lock off the cage and let the monster loose. Out came the mighty Boarbatusk, a boar-like Grimm with strong white tusks and armour plating on its body. It did not attack straightforward like most Grimm. Instead, it walked out calmly as the rays of the Sun basked upon it in all its glory. If one were to listen carefully, he or she could hear the singing of Latin choirs in the distance.

It was as if God itself embodied the pig.

"Huh, that's peculiar. I don't remember this school having a glee club." Port mused to himself out loud. He shook out that thought and watched carefully on how Ruby would fight.

The reaper twirled her scythe skilfully around, albeit a bit slower than usual. From this alone, Port deduced that her combat skills were above par than most of her peers, considering her condition and quirky remark. Though, her childish outburst showed that her personality would be unfit for the harsh life of a Huntress. She may be allowed to act like so as a person but a Huntress must always keep a cool head in the field of battle, especially if one is chosen as a leader. And yet, she fumbled around with her weapon earlier, obviously not ready for such challenge.

Ruby finished her show of skill with her weapon planted firmly in the ground. She was calm and ready, despite the tiredness in her eyes. A huntress should always be vigilant in life, after all. She can be tired any other time but right now, she has a mission much like a real Hunter would. Albeit, it was in a classroom and it was more of a demonstration than a mission. She was also sure she wouldn't get any extra marks for doing this.

Just as the blade entered the ground, the pieces that held the edge of the blade with the rest of the scythe shot out some screws, then bent in a way it shouldn't.

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise by this and small tears formed at the edge of her eyes. The inner mechanisms must have been damaged from the initiation against the Grimm and she obviously didn't look closely enough. Her tiredness had finally caught up with her and now, her sweetheart is broken weapon.

Poor damaged Crescent Rose.

"FUCK!" Ruby screamed angrily with tears.

 **[END OF CHAPTER]**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I live. I am not dead or anything. Really.**

 **Now, if some of you may notice, my other story is gone from my account. Truth is, there are two reasons. One; I've lost interest and two; there was no plan on writing it. It was my first story, the grammar was horrible and I literally had no idea what to do with it. The chapters I wrote for it got scrapped over and over again that I just gave up on it. This chapter was surprisingly finished months ago but I never decided to post it. I had my two A-Levels exams and I had stress problems, depression, etc.**

 **But after a long talk with my parents, I had a good night's sleep and gain a bit of my confidence back. I don't think myself as a great person in anything really and my German even has problems because I had spent so much time of other subjects such as Chemistry and Physics. I can speak German by the way, but to use it in a working environment is a bit of a stretch. Engineering is no easy course.**

 **I am now much more into my course and I won't slack off from it. I'm under scholarship and so, I really need this. But I've missed the joy of writing. Both the frustrations and the the feeling of the words just coming into your mind as if you're reading a book. It's ecstasy and basically my kind of drug. To let out imagination onto a piece of paper or in this case, a bunch of ones and zeroes.**

 **I apologize so much for being this late. I never wanted to give up at all but I no longer have the freedom I used to. My life is moving way too fast for me and at the current moment, I'm just trying to catch up.**

 **Expect no dated updates in the future. I will post chapter by chapter on my own whim. I will focus on this story alone until I feel satisfied.**

 **Danke, meine Freunde.**


End file.
